


Bad Intentions

by fairytalehearts



Category: Emerald City (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9339683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytalehearts/pseuds/fairytalehearts
Summary: Dorothy likes getting what she wants. (Post-Series)





	1. Chapter 1

He was dirty.

He and Toto were always dirty but this particular time, he was dripping with sweat, blade in his hand and his whole body was moving with how hard he was breathing. Shoulders going up and down, sweat dripping down his bare chest.

He looked possessed, war paint under his eyes the heat radiating off his body in waves. It was too early to be awake, but he was up with the sun every day, training for a war she hoped never came. Warming her mug of the tea they drank instead of coffee, she felt her apprentice walk over to the balcony where she was watching the men train.

“He had armor made for the dog.”

Dorothy chuckled at that, she had seen the blacksmith measuring Toto yesterday.

“He’s quite impressive, your consort. A cardinal witch has not taken a consort in over four thousand years. The last, Glinda’s great great predecessor had twelve children. Magic is rarely hereditary but all eight of her girls were gifted. Her boys became advisors to the king and her consort died a horrible death at the hands of one of the warring countries outside the desert. In her sorrow she separated Oz from the rest of our world and her magic to this day keeps them from invading. Except for the Beast Forever, of course.”

Anna liked facts. And being a smartass. Dorothy could appreciate those things. It made her more interesting than the other council women in the Emerald City. Leaning on her elbows she watched Lucas show the men in the field proper strike techniques and footwork. It was an odd dance, bodies moving to and frou and Lucas took her breath away.

“I think I will read in the bath today.” Dorothy finally turned around to look at Anna, and though she was dressed in red dress she seemed to insist on wearing, she also was wearing a veil- that was new. It wasn’t three feet tall like Glinda’s girls but it was a head covering nonetheless. “Anna, you know I don’t think you need to wear a uniform to be my Apprentice.”

“I have worn a veil all of my life. This one is much- lighter. Also I know why you want to read in the bath and I will excuse myself to reading in the solarium until you are ready.”

Dorothy knew she was secretly teaching a certain heartless lion man how to read but she didn’t mention that either. Grabbing _Weather Patterns and Predictive Reasoning_ from the table she headed towards the bath.

“Oh my god, you are so utterly boring.” Celeste was sitting between two of the pillars that lined the hallway. Her hair looked brushed for once and her dress was clean and she didn’t reek of poppy for the first time Dorothy could remember. “I can read your thoughts, _Sister_. If you want to fuck him, fuck him. Don’t do this lame little attempt at seduction.”

“You only like hanging out here because I don’t judge you for being a junkie and I’m the only person who doesn’t call you _Mistress West_.” Dorothy pointed out.

Truth be told she liked the other witch. She definitely didn’t have the superiority complex of Glinda, even if both witches had tried to kill her several times.

“I suppose that is true. My brothel gets a bit musty.”

“You have a palace.”

“Ah but I always shared it with the ruler and Little Queen doesn’t like me very much since I tried to kill you all. Unsuccessfully, I may add. You and I are friend-adjacent. So I crash at your palace.”

“We can be friends. You were in a bad place. I did somewhat accidentally kill your sister.”

Celeste hugged her close and then let go as quick as possible. “She did try to kill you. And my sisters are pretty much bitches so, I can’t say I blame you. I will be drinking your wine and shagging your little army members and we’ll do so magic after dinner.”

Her idea of magic was coming up with new spells until the two of them were too high to actually cast them. Then in the morning they’d be hungover puking up spells in the morning. If it weren’t so effective she’d say no. “No Poppy, Celeste. None.”

The curtain opened, Lucas popping his head in to stare at the two of them. He had been smiling once he first saw her but then his face quickly melted into a frown seeing the other witch. “It looks like the Cardinal Witch but she’s not drunk or high.”

“Nice to see you too _General East_.” She leaned in close to Lucas and grabbed his chin before they could stop her. Tilting his head to the right and then left, she smiled pleased with something and then kissed his temple.

She returned his body to its normal standing position before skipping away. “Hello Boys! The Poppy-Free Party is here!”

 “I can’t even hate her because she’s not even evil.” Lucas sighed, crossing the small space between them to put his hands in her hair. He smelled like dirt, grass and sweat and while she hated waking up alone she was definitely not complaining on how eager he was to make it up to her.

Lucas hoisted her up so he could kiss her properly, his mouth tasted like the apples that grew in the north field. Succulent. Delicious. She could kiss him forever and never grow tired of him. His tongue darting out to lick his lips, his hands moving between the fabric of her dress and the stays in her corset.

He had gotten very good at distracting her until the dress was being slid off her shoulders and onto the floor. Dorothy had never been ashamed of her body, she knew she was hot, but didn’t need to flaunt. But when Lucas, her Lucas looked at her with some odd mix of adoration and lust she wanted to flaunt it. She wanted to revel in her femininity and her sexuality until he went crazy.

Staring at her naked was probably one of his favorite things to do, his hands would tremble just slightly while he ran them down her body. She was something holy to him, more so than blood oaths or tradition. It was liberating and intoxicating and he was not a patient man. He would look, the memories searing into his brain and then he would take her, rutting up against her with his pants still on.

“You were watching me.”

“Does that make you hot?”

He frowns at the ‘weird’ question before nuzzling the side of her face with his stubble, “You make me hot.”

“You smell. You need a bath.”

“What I need is a long , hard, fu-”

His words stop in his throat, Lucas quickly twirling her so she was hidden in the alcove Celeste came from. One of her handmaidens squeaked that the bath was ready before telling the other girls in a language she couldn’t place to get out of the cleansing rooms. They all scampered away, their pristine white dresses and red aprons fluttering as they ran past.

“Luke. You’re being ridiculous. They’ve all seen me naked anyway.”

He _growls_ at that and waits another minute after they’ve gone to carry her over her his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. By the time he carries them both into the swirling waters, her breasts are covered in dirt and residual grass stains, her stomach with a stripe of dirt across her whole body.

Lucas was getting better at asking for what he wanted, but he seemed content to just _worship_ her whenever she asked which was nice but not necessarily fair. He was thrust into a semi-public relationship where everyone one seemed to want to occupy all of her time and it was hard on him- worse some days than others.

He peels off the loose pants he wears for training, smirking to her when he pulls them out of the water completely clean. Enchanted water did that she supposed and as the currents ran past her sensitive nipples and the undersides of her breasts she hummed her pleasure to herself. Lucas dipped his head under the water, the droplets falling down his chest towards his abs and Dorothy had to bite her lip to keep herself from moaning.

Floating towards the edge of the bath, she sat on the smooth tile and watched him clean himself. Her breasts weren’t even covered by the water but she didn’t mind. She could sit there and watch him forever.

He dunks himself under one last time, finally realizing that she wasn’t actually bathing with him. Frowning, he wades over to where she was sitting and ran his right hand over the swipe of dirt on her upper abdomen. The calloused fingers crossed her skin slowly, winding her up even more than she already was. Pressing her thighs together wasn’t helping anything and while the dirt washed away his fingers slowly walked their way up to cup her breast.

“Can I help you, Majesty?” His eyelids are heavy with lust and she swears it makes her want him more than she already did. “Or do you just want to watch?”

His left hand was still under the swirling water and she could guess what he was doing with it.

Pushing herself into a standing position, the two of them walked back into the deeper waters the two of them floating.

Flicking her wrist, she summoned some wind to move lock his hands up in the air behind his head and to blow the two of them to the opposite side of the pool. He groaned and she wormed her hand between their bodies to grab his manhood between her fingers. When she had a firm grip he swore in some Ozian language, the words guttural and heavy. It came out when he wasn’t thinking about it and as much as he enjoyed the word ‘Fuck’ it was hot that she made him remember words his brain forgot.

 “I want to touch you, _Thea_.”

He always called her Thea when he was desperate.  While she knew she wasn’t the most patient person in the world, Lucas was much more impatient. God and when his voice got so needy she would give him anything.  But not today. He’d tortured her enough already.

Gently pushing him backwards to sit on the bench she sat on his lap and ran her hands over his abs.

“And I want to touch you, Luke.”

He strained against his invisible bonds and finally admitted his defeat. Or so she thought. He pulled his knees up, then down hard enough to bounce her body off his lap and slide her forward towards his erection.

Raising herself up onto one knee, she guided him inside of her and sat down as slowly as possible before returning the weight to her knee.

It was disgusting, how horny he made her. All of the time. She was practically dripping for him all day and not that she didn’t have a healthy sex life in Kansas, he brought out things in her she didn’t think were possible.  She felt powerful and hot and _so utterly desperate_.

Dropping the spell on his hands, his hands went to her back and she could feel his nails against her bare flesh as she rode him, one hand on his shoulder for balance and the other on his face.

Her knees hurt, but it felt so fucking good when he was inside of her she couldn’t make herself care.

Her body felt hot, she was so close and he hadn’t even touched her clit. Lucas’ eyes were glazed and unfocused, his tongue darting out to lick his lips and then to kiss her hand. She could tell he was getting antsy; his fingers had drifted down to her ass to lift her harder against him.

One was dangerously close to her back door and she felt his thumb press the sensitive skin there and her hips jerked just perfectly that he hit her g-spot which sparked her orgasm. She turned into a wet noodle when she was coming, she was helpless and just had to hold on while Lucas stood them up and bounced her up and down a few times before joining her.

Maybe it was the warm flowing water, maybe it was the _fanfuckingtastic_ orgasm, or his hands that were still holding her up but she wraps her arms around his neck and tells him she wants to marry him. She wants to have his kids and wants to travel and do everything with him until they both got old and died.

“I’m that good, eh?” He smirks kissing his way down her neck, sucking on the delicate skin there.

“Lucas, you’re going to give me a hickey.”

His fingers wormed between their bodies and he idly thumbed her clit as he walked them towards her dressing chamber. There was a good thirty-foot hallway between the baths and there were no towels or anything. Just the two of them, naked, Lucas trying to get her to have another orgasm while he sucked on her neck.

Fuck she was close.

“Babe, Babe. I’m gonna be bruised for a week.” She gently shifted enough to remove his lips from her neck and if she couldn’t make herself float on air he’d definitely would have dropped her.

She could feel his chest heaving and she couldn’t keep her hands off him when he shoved her against the archway, he was hard again and inside of her and then she just decided to let go. The pent up magic inside of her released and her whole body was tingling in the most delicious pleasure.  She was vaguely aware of the Lucas’ hips pistoning against the soft flesh of her thighs, his eyes closed in concentration as he came gasping her name.

Dorothy was utterly spent. She needed a nap or a cigarette or fuck, something. “Fuck. So good.”

Lucas set his forehead against hers and nodded in agreement.

He dropped her suddenly, she felt the loss of his warmth and then she was being pushed behind his back while Glinda gave the two of them a disapproving once-over.

“Cute. You’ve taught your dog some new tricks.” Glinda snapped her fingers and they were both clothed. “Now come, we have a solstice to prepare for and you’ll have plenty of _alone time_ later.”

Dorothy reached up to kiss him goodbye and he pecked her lips before glaring at Glinda and grabbing her around the waist to dip her backwards, his tongue in her mouth. He hated Glinda and her bossy attitude but that was her burden to bear not his.

“I love you. I’ll see you at dinner.” Dorothy forced her hands away from his face. it was new, the need for physical affection. She'd much rather he came with her like always but magic- especially in the catacombs was dangerous. 

“Is that before or after she gets you so high on magic you’ll be sick for a week?”

“Probably after. If you can make yourself behave maybe I’ll slip under the table during dinner and-” Dorothy whispered the rest of her wicked plans before allowing Glinda to drag her towards the solarium.

“I don’t know why you keep that distraction around.”

“I love him. Glinda, you forget that I know you. You loved the wizard once.”

She would deny it for the rest of time, but Dorothy knew better. While Glinda liked to paint herself as the pinnacle of goodness they all had bad intentions every once and awhile. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah i wrote a follow up. . . that's all i got LOL

Being high on magic was not like being high on drugs.

Sure sometimes you felt sick but it wasn’t because of euphoria or sadness, it was because the human body was not supposed to channel that much magic at once. She supposed it was like a computer overheating, not that they had computers in Oz, but the principle was the same.

Everything became magic in some sort of Matrix-esque reality. Things looked closer or father away, some things seemed too real. Plants for instance. She knew the leaves were green but there was magic in the earth and in the air and it looked hazy and sort of blue-tinted.

She didn’t have to think about spells before casting them, she didn’t have to think about anything.

Okay maybe being high on magic was a _little bit_ like being high on drugs.

Walking towards the main hallway, Anna appeared out of nowhere and accompanied her towards the dining hall. Celeste always threw up spells since she was high when she was casting them (previously). Her powers were mainly internal, thoughts, wills, desires. They stayed inside her. Glinda would- mediate. It’s not like the two of them sat her down to explain how their magic worked, so Dorothy just assumed that Glinda had some sort of mastery over things that were not physical or mental. Maybe she could talk to animals or could swim underwater. And then Dorothy snorted. Yeah. She was high.

Spells came to her so easily like this. But the East was a physical magic and she needed to move around, walk, sing, dance, something. Anything. Then Anna would jot down anything peculiar that happened around the palace for the next week and then she’d try to replicate them.

Anna moved to block the door to the dining room, one red-sleeved arm holding her back. “I know what you plan to do, Mistress. And I know that you shouldn’t do it.”

Anna was a spoilsport and no fun. If she wanted to have sex in the dining hall, she would have sex in the dining hall.

“I’m going to eat dinner with my _consort_ and then I am going to dance and do whatever I please because this is my damn castle and I take orders from no one!” Even as the words came out of her mouth she sounded like an idiot. And then the imaginary wind kicked up and rattled the vases in the main hallway before disappearing just as quickly.

 “Sorry, Anna.” Dorothy apologized lamely, “I know you’re trying to help.”

But it was Summer Solstice and since summer lasted about three years in Oz it was an occasion for celebration. Maybe one day she’d get Anna to loosen up a little. She could love and still be chaste if she wanted to.

Especially if that lion was still hovering about. Snapping her fingers, the tiles on the floor slid around like a puzzle, the tile with Eamonn standing on it sliding in front of her. The man looked a little ashamed if scary soldiers could look that way.

“Eavesdropping, now? It’s good to see the _envoy_ from Emerald City is still hard at work.” Dorothy teased him, giving him a short (sarcastic) salute in lieu of a hug.

“Your Grace, I was not eavesdropping, simply waiting.”

“What he means to say was waiting for the right moment to emerge from the shadows as not to appear hostile or cause alarm.” Anna moved the floor tile back, putting him back in the darkness. It had been a long time since she’d been _alarmed._ He was hiding from Lucas and was too cowardly to admit it.

“Funny, the head of the Queensguard here, twice in one month. Enjoy the solstice party.”

Anna finally let her inside the of the dining hall, and it was an explosion of flowers. Giant ones, tiny ones floating in the air. And Lucas at the head table, sour look on his face.  He was not happy about the magic but she was getting better at controlling her powers.

Dinner was her favorite, pork chops (one of the only foods she could recognize) and their weird form of purple potato. Eating with her right hand, her left hand stayed underneath the table away from the prying eyes of the ‘residents’ in the castle.

There were people starving and she could make the purple potatoes out of thin air, so everyone near the Eastern Keep was allowed sanctuary in the castle- as long as they made a commitment to work or better the city in some way. Another thing Lucas was not happy about. But he was the General of her (small) army and that was the only way she could find a place for him that would not be in the Queensguard.

Flexing her fingers, she wormed her way towards Lucas’ crotch while he was in a heated conversation about patrols at the Northern border with his Lieutenant.

She talked pleasantly with the townspeople, the Munchkin delegation and even the people from Candy Country.

All the while her magic was kneading Lucas through his trousers. It was easier letting the magic out than keeping it in. She learned that the hard way last time.

The one thing that Celeste did explain that magic was about balance. While dark and light definitely both existed in magic, since there were only three of them it ebbed and flowed. Glinda was almost _too_ good in that sense. Celeste was the opposite; leaving her, Dorothy of Kansas, somewhere in the middle. And she definitely did not mind riling Lucas up at all.

“Dorothy, stop that.” He hissed sitting up and trying to avoid arching against her palm. Restraint was Lucas’ not-so-favorite game. He always lost and Dorothy did love winning. Big badass like him could work his men into the ground but five minutes alone with her and he was a wreck.

And then she was cackling to herself like a crazy person. She need to work off some the energy. “Dance with me.”

His cheek turned to her, his eyes looking anywhere but his lap. “Woman, I told you I don’t dance.”

“Dance with me or there’ll be a mess in your pants that I won’t help you with for a week.”

Dismissing the soldier to the Northern patrol he pushed his chair back so hard it cracked a bit and then held his hand out to her. “One dance. And no ‘Earth Dancing’ because that is not dancing that is foreplay and there are at least a dozen emissaries here and I don’t think any of them want to watch me fuck you against this table.”

There were probably a few. _He was hot._

She took his hand and smiled sweetly at the Munchkin she was talking to before making her excuses to head to the dancefloor. Lucas was a horrible dancer. He mainly stood there and swayed with her which was all she really needed anyway. But she wasn’t thinking very clearly when she spelled his shoes.

The two of them rose a good ten feet in the air, the people clapping and cheering as he whipped her around, her dress swirling around her body in circles. It was _fun_ and he was a worrywart for no reason.

“I’m fine Lucas. No headache, no crying, just me. And some magic.”

“I don’t think magic is supposed to work like this.” Lucas whispered looking at the ground underneath them. There was no real rhyme or reason to the spells she was learning. Moving things was pretty basic and moving herself she felt was the next natural step.

And since he was nearby it worked out okay.

“Is this your way of telling me I’m a horrible dancer?” Lucas smirked, dipping her backwards and then slowly bringing her back up. They swayed back and forth a bit, his hands going a little further south than proper.

“You do that move pretty well.” She admitted, “Or maybe you just like touching me.”

“I _love_ touching you. Amongst other things.” He grinned, pulling her closer, the fabric of his shirt rubbing against her dress just enough to tickle a little bit.

He didn’t believe in dressing up, the normal soldier’s uniform was enough for him. Simple white shirt, leather pants. He said he wanted to be ready to move at a moment’s notice. It wasn’t like people were banging down the doors to attack her. But what was that saying about taking soldiers out of the battlefield? He wasn’t comfortable when things were going well for them.

Muttering the incantation to lower them back to the ground, the blended into the crowd of dancing bodies, the two of them blending into the crowd surprisingly well. Lucas was doing quite well for someone who didn’t dance.

“I didn’t say I _couldn’t_ dance, I suppose. Maybe it’s muscle memory.”

She had some ideas for some muscles-

“MOMMA!”

The whole room froze, save for her and Lucas, Sylvie’s little feet scampering across the floor, their echoes the only sound in the room.

Holding her arms out, she launched herself into her arms, her little tears warming her skin. They were turning acidic and she took a step back from Lucas to let her cry it out. Feeling the burn creep across her skin, she pressed her head into the crook of her neck and headed out of the room.

“Sylvie, baby, you need to let these people go. I’m here now.”

She shook her head no.

Dorothy couldn’t see what she was looking at, but Sylvie had apparently pointed at someone. Lucas’ sword was out before she could stop him, and she knew the sound of bones creaking was not a good sign. Closing her eyes, she tried to do the spell that Celeste taught her about reading people’s intentions.

It never worked when she needed it to.

But she could picture Lucas kicking the man out of the spell, at the weak spot behind the knee, the man falling to the ground and pleading for mercy that he was not going to receive.

“Bad Man.” Sylvie’s voice whispered against her ear.

Dorothy snapped her fingers and the rest of the room resumed at a normal pace, Lucas and the man safely whisked away in the dungeon before anyone noticed they were gone.

Sylvie exhaled against her neck, her fingers dropping their death grip on her dress.

Glinda ran through the doorway, looking around the room for something before her gaze settled on Sylvie. Dorothy wasn’t sure she knew how to process emotions like concern or empathy, but the older witch looked oddly _normal_.

“Give the girl to me. She needs training. Waking a cardinal witch from magic-induced sleep is no easy feat, Dorothy.”

Dorothy did her best to shield her from Glinda, panic crossing her features. “No.”

Glinda was not getting Sylvie. Not now. Not ever.

“I’m not going to _take her_ anywhere but bed.”

Massively annoyed, that was the Glinda she was used to. Sylvie nodded and then Dorothy handed her over. Glinda talked to her in hushed tones and bounced her on her hip a few times before conjuring a ball of light in her palm and handing to Sylvie.

Sylvie copied the motion and made a blue ball of light, Glinda obviously impressed. Almost smiled. Maybe High Glinda was a normal person-

“Finally someone worthy of my tutelage.”

-Nope.

“Sylvie, if she hurts you, you have my permission to turn her to stone.”  Kissing the top of her head, she headed for the dungeon.

The original dungeon was more disgusting than magic could clean, so she maybe modernized the place when she and Lucas moved in. It looked more like an Earth jail than a medieval sewer.

Toto was guarding the staircase, on all fours and growling. His little armor proudly on his chest. It’d be cute if he weren’t growling (quietly) at her.

“Whose dog are you?” Dorothy asked. Apparently Toto was Team Lucas now. And apparently she argued with dogs when high.  “Toto, I’m going in.”

The man was shackled to a chair, Lucas sharpening a knife in the corner of the room.

He didn’t even look up, “I told him not to let you in.”

“Well I’m here now, you can tell your guard dog to take a walk.” Dorothy sat across from the man, who was practically shivering in fear. “Where I come from we have the bad guy scare the suspect and then have the nice one come in to help you into confessing.”

The guy seemed to like that.

“Just to let you know: I’m definitely not the nice one.”

Plunging her fingers into the man’s brain she moved her fingers around and waited for Lucas to come back to interrogate him. Lucas looked over at the now ‘quiet’ prisoner and dropped whatever he was doing to sit next to her.

He cleared his throat and if all of her energy wasn’t focused on keeping the prisoner cooperative she would have kissed his adam’s apple.

“What are you doing in the castle?” Lucas asked the prisoner. And he said _she_ worked too much.

The man had her schedule memorized. He knew when Toto went to pee. He knew which room Sylvie slept in. He knew that Lucas, her Lucas, went to the flower shop on Tuesdays to get her flowers.

Which didn’t explain what he was doing in her castle.

“There are three cardinal witches here today. You picked the worst day to do this.” Dorothy pulled her fingers out of his brain and wiped her hands on the man’s shirt. Turning to Lieutenant East who had run down from the party, she supposed he would do. “Send him to Captain Salt- tie his body to the mast and wait for someone to claim him.”

The man looked to Lucas and then gave a curt nod before dragging the man away.

“I could have handled that.”

“I know. But we need to go to the Shifting Sands first thing in the morning and I knew you’d be upset with me if I went alone. I trust you, Lucas. More than anyone.” Grabbing his hand, she waited for him to interlock their fingers before heading towards the south tower that held their bedroom.

She didn’t have to cast a spell to tell he was annoyed with her, but she kissed the corner of his mouth and he couldn’t help but smile as she kissed the side of his neck and then started unbuttoning his shirt.

“Is this a bribe? I am a head of state, I cannot illicit bribes.”

Licking down his chest, she removed his belt and flung it towards the closet, and shucked his pants down.

“Come up here so I can kiss you.”

Humming, she ignored his request and kneeled on the floor. His eyes were in the shape of tiny slivers, his tongue darting out to lick his lips. Slowly. He liked to lick other things slowly too. But he was feeling a little neglected lately and she was an equal opportunity lover.

 Taking him into her mouth, his hips jerked forward.  Fighting the urge thrust was hard for him his toes were digging into the ground, his knee jerking to keep his body in place.

“Fuck. Thea. I want to come inside of you.”

‘ _Then come already’_

Her voice in his head gave him a shock and his hips shifted ever so slightly into her mouth. His moan of approval just egged her on.

_‘Do it. I want you to fuck my face. And then I’ll fuck yours’_

Even the thought of pleasing her later and he was coming in her mouth. That was his trigger to get him to do anything. So eager to please. Swallowing, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and he pounced. The only word the came to mind was _savage_. When he lost just a tiny bit of his well-maintained control was when he was the sexiest.

Couple of love nips here, tiny little bruises there and she was so slick and ready for him. He was ripping her dress, ripping his own shirt in his hurry to get it off. Buttons went flying around the room and Dorothy flicked her wrist to light a few candles around the room.

“Lock the door.” He growled, nipping at her collar bone, “It’s going to be a long night.”

The door slammed shut and Dorothy purred in approval when his hand found its way between their bodies. Heart pounding in her ears she arched into his touch and she could see in startling _magic_ -quality the way he thought about her.

How he lamented he hadn’t ripped the front of her bodice off.

How in love he was. Feeling two feelings at once was an addictive feeling, and she brought her hand to his sweaty cheek and she felt it at her core. Her hands, his cheek it all blurred into one long combination of feelings and then when he was inside of her she felt like she was going to pass out. Closing her eyes she bit back a moan waiting for Lucas to increase his pace.

“See? Magic is _great_.”

“If by great you mean utterly embarrassing, then sure, Dorothy, magic is great.”

Frowning at his confusing tone, Dorothy opened one eye and they were in the hallway outside of the solarium.

Her hand was inside his trousers, the two of them blocking the door preventing Glinda and Celeste from leaving.

“As much as I would enjoy educating my dear sister about the finer points of sex, I do have places to be tonight.” Celeste commented with a head tilt. Her fingers moved in the air spell already cast, the two of them sliding out of the way so the two of them could leave.

“Are you gonna stay in there forever?” Lucas smirked, glancing down to where she was still gripping him inside of his pants. He was hot and heavy, his carefully crafted control not betraying him in reality. Standing in one of the side hallways, he could probably fight someone off like this-her hand wrapped around him and that just made her hotter. His tongue darted out to lick his lower lip and she couldn’t hold back the moan.

“Maybe.” Glancing up at him through her lashes she pumped her hand waiting for a reaction that never came.

“That’s not gonna work on me, your holiness.”

Whispering a spell to move his pants off his hips, they dropped to his ankles.

She _wanted_ him so much it was making her insides ache. “I think it’s working a little.”

They were going to be late for the reception. And the dinner. And maybe even breakfast in the morning. Dorothy released him with one final squeeze and then lifted her skirts up to remove the primitive thing they called underwear in Oz.

Dropping it on the tile she took a few steps and removed her left sock. By the time she was up to her corset, Lucas was charging after her, picking up clothing as he went.

_And that was the story behind the Cardinal Witch of the East flashing the 300 people in the great hall for her solstice celebration and her pantsless general who threatened all of them._

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own emerald city or the wizard of oz and make no profit from this work of fiction.


End file.
